winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazon Lily
Amazon Lily is an empire located in Island of Women (女ヶ島 Nyōga shima?, Maiden Island in the FUNimation subs), an island located in the Calm Belt adjacent to Paradise.12 The island is inhabited by a tribe of Kuja.1 The empire is named after the real life flower Amazon Lily. Monkey D. Luffy was sent here by Bartholomew Kuma.3 Layout and LocationsEdit Amazon Lily is a jungle island located within the Calm Belt. Due to the island's location, there is no wind or storm ever on Amazon Lily. The focal point of the island is a large mountain situated in the center. It is carved with gigantic curved snake statues and the name of the native tribe of the island, Kuja, engraved in Kanji. Within the center of the mountain is a deep valley where the Kuja tribe village is located. The architecture and decor of the village resemble that of ancient China. CultureEdit Due to the lack of men, the Kuja have to leave the island to conceive children. When they do give birth, the children are always female and the mothers return to this island to have their daughters raised and nurtured by their society.4 It is a firm and influential belief in their culture that strength equals beauty.5 They are snake worshipers and many of the women carry very large snakes around their necks.4 Some of the warriors can even use their snakes to form bows, allowing them to fire arrows.5 The currency used by the Kuja in Amazon Lily is "Gor", in place of Belly.5 It is unknown how much Gor is worth in proportion to Belly; however, due to the isolation nature of the island, it can be assumed that the Gor has lower value than Belly from the lack of trading. Due to the Calm Belt being infested by Sea Kings, Amazon Lily is naturally protected against outsiders.2 However with new Seastone technologies invented by Dr. Vegapunk, this protection has begun to erode. As such, the only method to keeping outsiders from entering is for the empress of the tribe, Boa Hancock to maintain her position as a Shichibukai, and sign a treaty with the World Government for their continued protection. This treaty would be nullified if Hancock refused to live up to her duties as a Shichibukai.67 However, after the Shichibukai system was abolished, the treaty became void, leaving Amazon Lily unprotected from invaders as the Marines were sent to try to arrest Hancock. Hancock is not afraid and prepared for battle. As part of the Kuja's belief, men are forbidden on the island, but Monkey D. Luffy is an exception, as the empress has fallen in love with him. Indeed, even though the Heart Pirates were given an exception among exceptions due to them caring for Luffy, they were still forbidden from crossing the border of the country.8 Their society is apparently meritocratic in nature, as Hancock apparently did not inherit the position. This would indicate that rank is determined by skill. WildlifeEdit * Body Mushroom * Giant boar * Laughing Mushroom * Angry Mushroom * Crying Mushroom * Island Thylacoleo TriviaEdit * Oda originally intended to have Amazon Lily appear later in the story. He brought its role forward so that it would be complete before his daughter began school (due to the large number of scantily clad women on the island).9 Category:Locations